I think I love you
by L337d09
Summary: This is an Alvon fic. this is also my first story hopefully i do the pairing justice. there's no lemons in the first chapter but I'm hoping to add some as we go along so review if you want me to continue... or not just review
1. ch1 The Hallway

Ok so first things first I've had this story going through my head for almost a week now and it was driving me crazy not to put it into words. There will be eventual lemons (I think that's the right term for sex but I'm not entirely sure). It is an Alvin/Simon pairing so the obvious if you don't like don't read and if you do read don't flame. Well that's enough of me now on with the show**.**

_**What am I going to do? I can't possibly be feeling this way.**_ As his thoughts raced through his head, the red clad chipmunk was pacing the hall outside Simon's room, trying to sum up the nerve to ask his brother for help. "It's a trick! That's what it is, it has to be. I can't have feelings for a guy much less him! I mean he's cute but…" Alvin didn't let himself stay on that thought very long..._** NO! He's my brother; that's just wrong. **_Simon had been distracted from his studies by the pacing outside his door and so, like the curious chipmunk he was, had come outside to investigate. Alvin was a wreck; completely engrossed in his own thoughts. So of course he hadn't noticed that Simon had opened the door and was watching him intently, trying to figure out why he was pacing.

"Hey Al, what's wrong", Simon said stepping towards his brother, the concern clear in his voice. Suddenly snapping out of his own thoughts, Alvin practically jumped backwards pressing himself against the wall in the hallway. Alvin immediately regretted his actions as a look of worry crossed Simon's face. "What's the matter does my breath smell" the now self-conscious chipmunk said as he performed a breath check just to make sure. Alvin mentally cursed at himself for being so jumpy. "NO!" Alvin practically shouted before correcting his volume. "Uh I mean nn no…" all the while the blush spreading across Alvin's cheek and the look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the more observant of the two brothers. "You smell nice, I mean great, I mean like you always do." Alvin shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"What I mean is-" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as something soft and warm was pushed against his lips. Alvin opened his blue eyes in shock to find a pair of grey eyes staring right back into his with a look he had never seen in them before he couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion. Even if he could he was in to much shock to think of what it could mean. Simon however knew exactly what he was feeling. His brother looked so innocent stumbling over his words; it had set a fire ablaze in his body; A craving that he couldn't explain. Being the good scientist he was Simon had decided to "investigate" further. He had never had feelings like this before, especially not for his brother, but it was as if someone else was in control of his body, and he was just along for the ride. Just then Alvin felt something moist push against his lips. His lips parted to protest and just as quickly as they did so, Simon snaked his tongue into Alvin's mouth tasting every surface he could reach. Alvin's heart was racing almost as fast as the thoughts that were running through his head. He was no longer fighting back his tongue played with Simon's. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a whimper. Simon was on cloud nine. It was a treat he himself didn't know he wanted, feeling Alvin's tongue wrapped around his own.

In that magical moment Simon had a sudden realization. An epiphany unlike any scientific discovery or anything else he ever could or would witness again, (or at least to Simon that's what it felt like). Simon not only loved his brother, Simon was in love with him. It felt as if someone had slapped some sense into him for the first time. The sudden pain across his face didn't grant him the ability to think on it for very long. The stinging on his face had come just as quickly as his epiphany had. Simon was about to object to what had happened, but what he saw had the normally pedantic chipmunk at a loss for words. Alvin was standing over him. His hand was still in the air; but what Simon noticed next hurt him more then the stinging on his face ever could. The look in Alvin's eyes was so heart breaking. They were swollen and tears were already streaming down his cheek fur. Alvin slowly sobbed each tear that fell, a dagger in Simon's heart. Simon suddenly couldn't breathe he wanted nothing more than to hold his brother and shelter him from ever having to feel anything bad again. Before Simon could react on these instincts though, Alvin ran up the stairs to his room and slammed he door shut.

Aww poor Alvin… and poor Simon I don't know which one to feel bad for. Ok well this was my first story ever so be gentle. Please review and remember to tell me how you think this should go and what you think should be going on through their respective heads. Ps please review I need to know that this story is worth continuing and silent readers won't help that to happen. Pss my email for fan fics is on my profile.


	2. Ch2 Love Hurts

Ok so I know it seems like I posted a story and dropped from the face of the earth. For that I am sorry life happens and stuff. I had the second chapter written around the same time as the first but I couldn't figure out where I wanted the story to go. Inspiration was dry and what not. I apologize and I hope it doesn't take another twelve months to post another chapter but I make no promises. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

How could he Alvin thought. "How could Simon kiss ME?" he practically shouted into his pillow between sobs. Simon's actions had the older brother in hysterics. "I haven't even done that with a girl yet, well except for Brittney but that doesn't count; and then the whole thing with the tongue. It was nauseating." Alvin felt a sickness that was unsurpassed by anything he ever felt before but underneath the pain and hurt there was a satisfied relief. "It was warm and his lips… soft and sweet." He cursed at his thoughts. "No I'm NOT GAY! _He_kissed _Me_; that's what happened." He tried to reassure himself tears still streaming down his already drenched fur. With that he wiped his face of the moisture that remained and cried before drifting into a night of restless sleep.

Meanwhile, still in the hallway, a confused Simon cursed himself for acting so rash; and without thinking the situation through. It was so unlike him to do so. "How could I be so cruel? It was obvious Alvin had a lot on his mind, he had probably come here to talk to me about something that was weighing him down; and then I go and do something so stupid." Simon wasn't a fool; he knew he would need to clear the air soon or risk losing his brother forever. After careful deliberation as to how he was going to go about resolving the issue, Simon decided he would just confront Alvin and tell him the truth. As usual he would be calm, collected and calculating; surely Alvin would understand when faced with how logical it all was.

*knock, knock* Simon didn't hear an answer so he opened the door and after seeing Alvin was asleep he walked inside. As if compelled, by a sort of gravity he could not understand, he inched closer to Alvin until he was standing right next to his brother's bed. Simon could not understand what was happening to him. He felt a strange joy standing next to his brothers sleeping form. The feeling overtook him and he was flying, at least that's what it felt like; the feeling brought with it a weightless quality like there was nothing holding him up but gravity couldn't quite bring him down either. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Alvin's sheets as they kept time to the tune of Alvin's breathing. Simon was struggling just to keep himself from reaching out. "It's so hard, resisting the urge to place my lips to his again; do I even want to resist?" he pushed that thought aside reluctantly. "I came here for a reason" Simon said in almost a whisper. Alvin began to stir in his bed at the sound of Simon's voice, and in the process he kicked down his covers to below his thighs. Simon was surprised and somewhat more excited than he was only moments earlier, if that could even be possible. Revealed in the glow of the street light through the window, was a chipmunk wearing nothing but a loose fitting pair of boxers. When Alvin stopped moving Simon let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Simon could feel something churning in his gut it was a strange want; almost like a hunger, a yearning. Simon felt an ache for Alvin; a need to have Alvin for himself and to keep him safe and happy. It was similar to what came over him in the hallway but this time he seemed to be in more control of his body. In his mind he could almost see himself reaching down for Alvin's cheek and stroking the fur. His eyes began to wander and with that so did his imagination. The hand stroking Alvin's face slid down over his chest. Simon could clearly feel the muscles hiding underneath. They were firm from hours of playing football with the guys and rehearsing for their shows. He took in the sensation of Alvin's skin on his palm it was warm and inviting. It was as if Alvin himself was pleading for this to continue. "Si, please, don't stop" Simon could almost hear the words. With newfound determination he reached lower pausing over Alvin's nipples making sure to tweak them for a moment before continuing southward. He passed over Alvin's toned abs; each ripple sending a wave of pleasure through Simon's body. He was intoxicated with the feelings coursing through his blood. His heart was racing, making sure to pump extra blood in preparation for what was to come. With every heartbeat Simon became harder and harder still until he was at full attention.

Simon lost all control he had over his own muscles at this point. Simon bent over the sleeping figure and inhaled Alvin's scent which was enough to drive Simon crazy. It wasn't odorless but it didn't stink either. It smelled of musk and something sweet, he couldn't pinpoint the exact aroma, it was simply Alvin. Simon barely stopped himself from cumming right then and there. "Alvin I really want to kiss you again."

"Simon is that you" came Alvin's voice still asleep. With that Simon snapped back to reality stepping backwards from the bed. "Do that again…. please" After a little examination Simon realized Alvin was still sleeping.

" He's dreaming… of me" Simon perked up at that, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. "Maybe there's a chance for us…maybe he feels something for me too." Simon's thoughts were racing. This time at his voice Alvin awoke from his sleep. "Simon….." he said half awake.

"What are you doing here?" he said jumping out of bed at the memory of what happened earlier in the hallway. Anger exploding in his veins as if every muscle in his body wanted to grab Simon and hurt him "Get out, get out now" he shouted, "before I do something I'll regret."

Simon was more than a little taken aback. Needless to say his erection had shriveled down and was hiding away back in his sheathe. Alvin had never looked angrier. Simon put on the mask he used to hide his emotions. He did it so often it was second nature to him; but deep down, Simon had never been more afraid of Alvin in his life.

"No, Alvin, we need to talk" he said it in such a way that Alvin knew there was no arguing with him; not that that would stop Alvin. "Fine then, say what you have to say and get out." Alvin said with such ferocity that it tore through Simon. For a second a chip appeared on his mask but only for a second.

"Firstly I want to apologize for the way I behaved in the hall." "Yeah well-" Alvin interrupted ready to attack or start an argument but Simon put his hand up to stop him. "Let me finish, please." When he saw he could continue without further interruption Simon began again.

"I'm sorry. When I heard someone at the door I came out to check; and there you were, pacing around like you always do when something is bothering you. You looked so…vulnerable (he couldn't bring himself to say cute)." At that he received a bewildered look from Alvin. Simon sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him inviting Alvin to sit back down, he did.

"Alvin I think I like you" "…as more than a brother" he clarified. Alvin was speechless; all the anger was melting away from his face and being replaced by confusion; the same confusion that was shown on his face earlier in the hall while he was pacing.

"I didn't realize it until now or maybe I just ignored It.", Simon said tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I'm sorry Alvin I didn't mean to actually do it, kiss you I mean. To me it felt like a day dream, I was aware of what was happening, but it was like I wasn't in charge of my own body. It hurts so much whenever I'm around you, so I usually just stay out of your way, but lately it hurts even more to be apart. I feel terrible living the way I do. Its not like I don't want to go out and have fun with you guys but I hate the idea of having to ask, because either you'll say no, or I'll end up feeling like a third wheel; surrounded by a whole bunch of other people I don't know. And even though I want to be closer to you I pushed myself into seclusion; Content to toil away with my experiments, but enough's enough. I want to be with you and if it took me kissing you to get the courage to finally admit to it then I'm glad I did it. I am sorry. Sorry that I didn't ask, sorry that I took advantage of you, and sorry for the timing, but I'm not sorry I kissed you. So don't ask me to be.

Alvin was shocked to silence; the whole time his brother was talking his face went through different stages of emotion from surprise to anger to disgust to pity and a mixture of countless different things. Each face Alvin made had Simon losing the cool bravado his speech had started with and by the end he was barely speaking over a whisper. Alvin sat there barely listening to the words his brother had spoken. Even with all the stuff Britney and Alvin did for publicity they had never gone further than the occasional kiss and occasionally a grope or two for the camera. This was the first time someone had confessed their love for him other than some hormone crazy teenage groupie. It was turning out to be a day of firsts for him, and also for Simon, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Si this is too much I need some time to think" "Alvin please… please, don't hate me" Simon said with a look of pure agony it hurt Alvin just to look into Simon's guilt ridden eyes. "I need to go" Alvin said grabbing a jacket as ran out the door. "Alvin-" but it was too late Alvin had left Simon sitting alone frozen to his bed. Moments later the front door slammed and with it the flood gates poured open and Simon began to sob. His voice was lost in the sputtering of his emotions, throwing his mask aside he jumped head first into the despair he was feeling until he was completely submerged in its waters. The crying could be heard through the Seville home for hours and pretty soon he fell into a dark and lonely sleep.

Well that's the end of chapter 2. Don't worry there's still a lot more to come of this love story and no matter how long it takes I will but it up. Please review and remember to tell me what you think. Also I don't need to hear bad things about this pairing you were warned at the start of ch. 1 I do read each and every review and I do take them into account thanks on the tips guys. Ps please review I need to know that this story is worth continuing and silent readers won't help that to happen. If you want to send me a txt message feel free to send one to my textfree app at 786-592-5876 it only accepts texts and its free so feel free to send.


End file.
